We're just broken hearts
by maddiedot
Summary: A tiny little one shot. Jack's thinking. Season 7
This story takes place probably in season 7...? Not sure myself. But it's all before Lost city, Pete and all the crappy and horrible stuff that happened. There is Daniel and Sam is a Major and has this gorgeous hair so... probably season 7 as I said :) (it actually doesn't matter)

It's just tiny little one shot with a potential but I'm not good at writing so it will stay like this.

I don't own them. If I did there would be lot more touching and kissing in general on the screen, you know. Jarter maniac all the way.

One final thing... English is my second language. Even though I've been learning it for past 8 years, I tend to do a lot of mistakes. Commas, articles and maybe even wrong usage of tenses. I don't have any beta and this is my first thing ever posted somewhere so...be prepared, I guess? Grateful for any feedback! (As long as it's not rude)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daniel...It's just...I'm not supposed to like her like that. I'm not allowed to think about her like that. I mustn't care about her like that and hell I can't love her like THAT!"

"And yet... you do." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"And yet... I do."

"And?"

Jack looked at Daniel slightly confused. "...and?"

"What you're gonna do?" Daniel looked like it was the most obvious question.

"Daniel, I'm not sure if you've been listening here... I am not allowed! There's nothing I can do. Nothing but just watch her and talk to her like I did until now. I can't do anything...I might ruin her career if I attempt to... well to do anything more than just... what friends do." Jack finished lamely.

"So what? Is that it? You're just gonna be there and watch her with a broken heart? Jack, don't be an ass... you're ruining your life!"

"Well to hell with my life! It has always been this way, hasn't it! Just watch people I love go by and..."

"She loves you too, you know. For quite some time, I noticed. Isn't that enough for you to try to do something? Anything?!"

"I can't do that to her... to destroy her career...I know what it means to her."

"But Jack, you're more. You just don't realize it. You're breaking her heart. Isn't that much worse that career? She's hurting and so are YOU! " Daniel finally finished. There was silence for one whole minute. Both of them were quiet. Daniel wanted his words to sink in. And they did. Deep into Jack's heart.

"You know, just think about what I said. I think you deserve love more than anyone I know. Both of you. You're my closest friends, family. I want you to be happy and not to give up everything for this world, for your careers. I think it's time." And with that, Daniel finally left Jack in his empty and cold home.

Jack stood in place like frozen. All of this... It hurt so much that he thought for the brief moment that something vital inside of him would tear apart . After Charlie he probably needed a shrink. But he just closed up and he didn't let anyone past those walls. Not even Sara. Which was the biggest mistake of their marriage. But honestly, it was just his mistake. So it didn't come much as a surprise when Sara told him she wanted a divorce. And of course, he let her go. Just like that. Because he knew he royally screwed up.

No one should ever outlive their children. It was like a big punishment for all his sins. For his dark past. He was a Black-ops and he carried many demons. He was extremely close to committing suicide after Charlie's death. Although he didn't pull the trigger, he felt as he would never live again. But one day everything changed. He met her. Blond, blue-eyed, young, beautiful and determined to show them all just how much capable she was. And hell, she really showed them.

Samantha Carter was... a miracle. She was brilliant in everything she did. And when Jack thought about it, he definitely didn't deserve to be even considered her friend, let alone to be loved by her. And he knew that she loved him. He could see it almost in all the looks she gave him. It was clearly written in her eyes. And every time he saw her eyes full with the love for him, he broke just a little bit more. He was well aware that he could never be with her. At least for the time being because they would not let him retire. Not again for quite some time. And they would never let her leave the SGC. She was just too important and valuable. For everything and for everyone. So every time she looked at him, another piece of his heart was ripped away. But in some strange way, he was okay with that.

As long as she was happy. As long as she smiled.


End file.
